puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Puella Magi ☆ Mary Sue Magica
Puella Magi ☆ Mary Sue Magica 'is a fan ficiton written by SiRenfield that deconstructs the sterotypical Puella Magi ☆ Madoka Magica Mary Sue. Each chapter is released at least every five days. It was supposed to be the first entry in the Mary Sue Encyclopedia Sagabefore its cancellation in 2015. Synopsis on Fanficiton.net ''At first this version of the timeline seemed static like the others ,until the gang met Niji. A Magical Girl that claims to be Homura's twin sister and seems to be powerful that what Kyubey is building Madoka up to be, seeing how she can take down witches with one shot. Who is this girl? How does she know about these events before they happen? What was even her wish? Full Plot Summary ''Coming Soon'' Cast Present Canon Charcthers *Madoka Kaname/Kriemhild Gretchen *Homura Akemi/Homulilly (Mentioned) *Mami Tomoe/Candeloro (Mentioned) *Sayaka Miki/Oktavia von Seckendorff *Kyoko Sakura/Ophelia (Mentioned) *Kyubey *Kyousuke Kamijou *Hitomi Shizuki *Walpurgisnacht *Kazuko Saotome *Charlotte * Junko Kaname (Mentioned Only) *Elsa Maria (Mentioned Only) Original Charcthers *Jayne White/Niji Akemi/Izanami *Kenko Tsukino/Nellie (Mentioned) *Meiri Suzuki *Katie From Other Franchises/Fandoms * '''Sailor Moon: Queen Beryl (Mentioned Only) * Harry Potter: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way (Indirect Mention Only) * Naruto Uzumaki (Indirect Mention Only) * Hellsing: Alucard (Indirect Mention Only) Release Dates *'Chapter 1': September 7, 2014 *'Chapter 2': September 12, 2014 *'Chapter 3': September 17, 2014 *'Chapter 4': September 22, 2014 *'Chapter 5': September 28, 2014 *'Chapter 6': October 2, 2014 *'Chapter 7': October 7, 2014 *'Chapter 8': October 12, 2014 *'Chapter 9': October 17, 2014 *'Chapter 10': October 21, 2014 *'Chapter 11': October 27, 2014 *'Chapter 12': November 2, 2014 *'Chapter 13/Epilouge': November 7, 2014 Links *Fanficiton.net I might publish it on the Wiki ,but I'm not sure Trivia *Each chapter mirrrors events from the show in a sort of twisted way, even if one chapter doesn't always equal that respective episode. *Ironically the original pitch for Madoka Magica called for thirteen episodes. *There are plans for a one-shot prequel about the girl Homura mentioned in Chapter 2. *One reviewer pointed out that this isn't the first Parody Sue Madoka Fan Fic, and even theorized that it'll take place in the same universe. Keep in mind that I haven't heard of it, so I apologize for any coincindences. It's sort of Hunger Games and Battle Royale like that. *There are two exceptions to the "once every 5 days" rule. The first was Chapter 5 was accidently released a day late because I simply didn't know that the day prior was the 27th. And the second is Chapter 10 which was released a day early to take advantage of the fact that I had the day off. Allusions and Refrences Even though this migth be unnecssary *Niji's middle names are refrences to two Mary Sues, Aome Higurashi/Uchiha and Rosetta Hime Akemi. *When Niji doesn't call Homura "nee-chan", she refers to her as "Homu-chan". *Niji quotes L'Oreal's (even if it's misspelled) slogan in response to one of their classmates asking what kind of shampoo Homura uses. *Madoka mentions Sailor Moon when Niji tells her about Magical Girls. **Sailor Moon is referenced again in the spin-off, Kenko Magica, as Kenko's surname is Tsukino, the same as Usagi/Sailor Moon's. *Niji calls Homura's apartment the "Homu Cave" in Chapter 3. *Niji calls Charlotte "kawaii" in refrence to her popularity by the fans to the point where even before Rebellion , they tried "Moefying" her. *Niji hums Connect near the end of Chapter 4. Albeit the text only mentions "a familiar song by ClariS". *In a staged argumnent between Niji and SiRenfield in the former's YouTube comments , the latter calls Desune Kawaiiloid a troll charcther, making Niji think she was talking about Homestuck. PuellaMagiRose (the creator of Rosetta Akemi and one of the inspirations for Niji) actually responded to one of her comments with this . *The last line of Chapter 5 refrences a quote from Scrubs . *Chapter 6's title reference a certain meme from Future Diary. *"Shut up and duel me" was pretty much taken from the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged Series. **YGOTAS is later referenced in Chapter 9 when Niji says "Because damare~!" ("damare" means "shut up" in Japanese) in response to Homura's question on why she's trying to force Madoka into a contract if everyone else still alive is a veteran. *Chapter 7's title was inspired by the trope "Mike Nelson, Destroyer of Worlds ". *Chaoter 8 is named "Dokan!" "Dokan" is Japanese for "wham!". Thus a "Wham Episode ". Category:Fanfiction Category:SiRenfield